Flora, Fauna y Primavera
|doblaje_en_españa = |doblaje_en_méxico = |inspiración = Las siete hadas del cuento de hadas original de Charles Perrault|otros_nombres = Queridas (por Aurora) Chusma (por Maléfica) Tía Flora, Tía Fauna, Tía Primavera (por Aurora)|personalidad = '''Flora: Maternal, táctica, heróica, obstinada, sabia, valiente Fauna: Callada, de habla baja, pacífica, pragmática, amistosa, cálida, atolondrada Primavera: Febril, impulsiva, dura, de habla fuerte, valiente, cariñosa, protectora, ingeniosa obstinada|apariencia = Flora: Gorda, piel blanca, cabello gris en un bollo, ojos marrones, vestido y sombrero puntiagudo rojos, alas rojo claro en su espalda Fauna: Delgada, piel blanca, cabello gris-marrón en un bollo, ojos marrones, vestido y sombrero puntiagudo verdes, alas verdes en su espalda Primavera: Gorda, piel blanca, cabello negro, ojos azules, vestido y sombrero puntiagudo azules, alas azul claro en su espalda|ocupación = Hadas Protectoras de Aurora|alianza = Bien|objetivo = Proteger a Aurora de la maldición de Maléfica (logrado)|hogar = Una cabaña en el bosque|amigos = Aurora, El Príncipe Felipe, El Rey Huberto, La Reina Leah, El Rey Stéfano|enemigos = Maléfica, Esbirros, Diablo|le_gusta = La magia, la felicidad, ayudar a otros, alegría, finales felices, limpiar Flora: El vestido de Aurora siendo rosado Primavera: El vestido de Aurora siendo azul|no_le_gusta = Los planes de Maléfica, la vida sin magia Flora: El vestido de Aurora siendo azul Primavera: El vestido de Aurora siendo rosado|habilidades = Magia poderosa, conjuración de objetos, vuelo, realizar hechizos, telequinesis (por objetos mágicos), encantamiento, entrega de regalos, miniaturización|parafernalia = Sus varitas|final = Derrotan a Maléfica y se reunen a salvo con Aurora y sus padres|frase = Flora: "¡Que sea rosa!" Primavera: "¡Que sea azul!" Fauna: "Oh, adoro los finales felices."}} Flora, Fauna y Primavera (conocidas en conjunto como Las Tres Hadas Buenas) son personajes principales en el largometraje de Disney de 1959, Sleeping Beauty. Trasfondo Las tres hadas buenas están vestidas en vestidos de estilo medieval con un color en específico predominante. Además de los vestidos, los trajes son complementados con capas a juego y sombreros puntiagudos asegurando sus cabezas con coloridos velos. El vestido de Flora es predominante en rojo con sus enaguas, botón de la capa y velo del sombrero de un amarillo oscuro. Parece ser la líder del grupo, y basándose en su diálogo de la película, parece conectar muy bien con flores y naturaleza; su color favorito es el rosa. El traje de Fauna es verde oscuro con tonos en un verde más claro y parece ser la segunda en comando. A pesar de su tendencia hacia el despiste y la obviedad, es la más callada y más introvertida de las tres hadas, y a menudo suele ser la que pone paz entre Flora y Primavera. Primavera está vestida con tonos de azul, su color favorito, y es distinguida de las otras por su pequeña estatura. Ella es febril, aunque pesimista, ingeniosa y a menudo cuestiona el liderazgo de Flora. Como grupo, tienen poderosas habilidades mágicas, debido a sus varitas. Son capaces de hacer muchas cosas por medio de su magia, tales como encogerse de tamaño, volar, traer a objetos inanimados a la vida, y hacer que las personas duerman. Sus alas les permiten volar y manejarse hábilmente en el aire. A pesar de las afirmaciones que solo pueden hacer cosas buenas con su magia, no están por encima de usar sus poderes de manera moralmente ambigua: Flora le da una espada y un escudo al Príncipe Felipe (que puede ser interpretado como promoción de la violencia) mientras que Primavera convierte a Diablo en piedra. Tampoco están por encima de usar la magia para su propia conveniencia y deseos personales, como se demuestra a través de sus preparaciones de regalos para la fiesta de 16 de Aurora, y en la guerra de color rosa/azul entre Flora y Primavera. Aunque su magia fue declarada en un rango inferior al poder de Maléfica, cuando trabajan juntas son capaces de darle a personas armas extremadamente poderosas para ser usadas en caso de emergencia. Tales armas pueden triunfar contra la oscuridad del mal. Cuando le dan a El Príncipe Felipe [[El Escudo de la Virtud|'El Escudo de la Virtud']] y [[La Espada de la Verdad|'La Espada de la Verdad']] (posibles referencias al Escudo de la Fe y la Espada del Espíritu de la Biblia, ya que sus nombres son casi sinónimos Juan 14:6) para la pelea final con Maléfica, la espada (entregada por la magia combinada de las hadas y el hechizo de Flora) tenía tanto poder que puedo destruir a Maléfica y su maldad con solo un lanzamiento. Apariencia Física Las tres hadas visten con vestidos largos de estilo medieval y sombreros puntiagudos de las tradicionales brujas. El color oficial de Flora es el rojo, pero su color favorito es el rosa. Los colores oficiales y favoritos de Fauna y Primavera son el verde y azul, respectivamente. Tanto Flora como Fauna tienen ojos marrones mientras que los ojos de Primavera son azules. El cabello de Flora es gris, el de Fauna es gris-marrón y lo usan hacia atrás en un bollo, pero su velo, que cubre toda la parte trasera de sus cabezas hace difícil ver exactamente como el cabello está peinado. Primavera tiene el pelo negro. Esto sugiere que Primavera es más joven que Flora y Fauna. Poderes y Habilidades Como miembros de la Gente Justa, las tres hadas trabajan como fuerzas del bien y usan su magia en su servicio. Poseen numerosas habilidades mágicas que parecen ser arrojadas a través de sus varitas, y por lo tanto son completamente ineficaces sin ellas. A pesar de esta limitación, su magia fue revelada como una fuerza excesivamente poderosa, especialmente durante tiempos de crisis (como cuando necesitaron rescatar a Felipe y llevarlo con Aurora) en donde no tenían ningún reparo en utilizarla en su máxima extensión Ejemplos de los poderes de las tres hadas derivadas de su magia son: * Bendecir: Las hadas poseen la habilidad de producir efectos benevolentes a través del encantamiento. De hecho, su primer acto de magia notable fueron las bendiciones que le dieron a la bebé Princesa Aurora - Flora le dio a la niña el Regalo de la Belleza, Fauna le dio a la niña el Regalo de la Canción, y Primavera alteró el maleficio de Maléfica reemplazando la trágica muerte para Aurora con un profundo sueño que sería roto por el Beso de Amor Verdadero. Luego, durante la batalla final entre Felipe y Maléfica, bendijeron la Espada de la Verdad de este para que pudiera matar a esta última con solo un lanzamiento. Por lo tanto, se podría decir que esta habilidad de bendecir era uno de sus poderes mágicos más fuertes a los que las hadas tenían acceso pues les permitió evitar maldiciones potentes e incluso ayudar a destruir las fuerzas sobrenaturales más poderosas (como Maléfica) * Encantamiento/Animación: Como se demostró durante sus preparativos para el cumpleaños 16 de Aurora, las hadas tenían la habilidad de traer objetos inanimados a la vida para hacer sus labores. * Telequinesis: Como se demostró durante sus preparativos para el cumpleaños 16 de Aurora, las hadas tuvieron la habilidad de mover objetos con su mente. * Manipulación de Color: Como se demostró de nuevo durante sus preparativos para el cumpleaños 16 de Aurora, las hadas tuvieron la habilidad de manipular colores - Flora y Primavera cambiaron el vestido de cumpleaños de Aurora de rosa a azul y así repitieron. * Conjuros: Las hadas fueron mostradas con la posesión de la habilidad de materializar objetos imaginarios a voluntad. Conjuraron una corona que saliera del aire para ponérsela a Aurora como una princesa, armas sagradas (El Escudo de la Virtud y la Espada de la Verdad) para que Felipe usara en la batalla contra Maléfica, y un arcoíris como puente para que Felipe escapara del castillo de Maléfica. Dado cómo Felipe usó el escudo y en especial la Espada para aniquilar a Maléfica, se podría decir que esta habilidad de conjuros es también uno de los poderes mágicos más poderosos a los que las hadas tenían acceso, porque les permitía proveer a una de las formidables armas de justicia que podrán triunfar sobre las fuerzas sobrenaturales más poderosas. * Desaparecer/Esfumar: Las hadas poseen la habilidad de hacer objetos desaparecer o esfumarse en el aire. Cuando se disfrazaron como humanos vistiendo como campesinas, escondieron sus alas por medio de esta habilidad. Luego, Flora hizo una pared desaparecer para que ella, Fauna y Primavera pudieran buscar a Aurora. * Fotoquinesis: Las hadas poseen la habilidad de crear y manipular luz, como se demostró en el titileo de sus varitas. * Inducción al Sueño: Las hadas poseen la habilidad de poner seres a dormir. Luego que Aurora se pinchó el dedo y cayó en un sueño encantado, pusieron un hechizo para poner al reino entero en un sueño similar que solo detendría cuando lo hiciera. * Piroquinesis (Avanzado): Las hadas poseían la habilidad de crear y manipular fuego a voluntad, pero a un nivel muy avanzado - usaron sus varitas como antorchas para liberar a Felipe de sus cadenas y abrir la puerta cerrada de su celda por esta habilidad. Sus antorchas se manifestaban como focos con fuegos de antorcha rosa (Flora), verde (Fauna) y azul (Primavera) respectivamente. * Transformación: Las hadas poseían la habilidad de manipular realidades para transformar cualquier objeto o ser en algo más. Mientras ideaban ideas para mantener a la Princesa a salvo, Flora inicialmente consideró transformar a Aurora en una flor (ya que las flores no tienen dedos, Aurora no podría pincharse con la rueca o nada más), pero Primavera descartó la idea afirmando que podría funcionar bien hasta que Maléfica enviara un congelamiento. Luego, mientras ayudaban a Felipe a escapar del castillo de Maléfica, utilizaron su habilidad con un efecto espectacular - transformar rocas en burbujas, flechas en flores, y aceite hirviendo en un arcoíris. * Petrificación: Las hadas fueron reveladas de poseer la habilidad de convertir a otros seres en piedra, como Primavera se lo hizo a Diablo en un esfuerzo de prevenir al cuervo de alertar a Maléfica. * Manipulación de Tamaño: Las hadas poseían la habilidad de cambiar sus tamaños mientras mantenían su proporción corporal. Esta es la habilidad más común durante la película - la usaron primero para ir a un reunión secreta de lluvia de ideas, luego para lanzar un hechizo de inducción al sueño a todo el reino, navegar cautelosamente en el castillo de Maléfica en su búsqueda de Felipe, y finalmente para guiar a Felipe con Aurora. Apariciones Sleeping Beauty Flora, Fauna y Primavera aparecen por primera vez como las invitadas de honor del Rey Stéfano en el bautizo de Aurora. Cada hada pretende darle un regalo a La Princesa Aurora. Flora le da el regalo de la belleza, mientras Fauna le da el regalo de la canción, Pero antes que Primavera pueda dar su regalo, Maléfica aparece. Insultada por su falta de invitación, Maléfica hechiza a la infante a la muerte, pinchándose el dedo con una rueca antes de que el sol se oculte el día que la princesa cumpla 16 años. Cuando Maléfica se va, las hadas se dan cuenta que Primavera aún no ha dado su regalo. La pequeña hada se inspira de la invasión de Maléfica con un regalo especial. Aunque Primavera no pueda revertir la maldición, ya que la magia de Maléfica es demasiado poderosa, es capaz de debilitarla haciendo que Aurora caiga en un sueño hasta que sea despertada con el Beso de Amor Verdadero. Sintiendo que la princes aún está en peligro, deciden criar ellas mismas a Aurora. Un trato que los padres de Aurora aceptan: las hadas criaran a Aurora por 16 años hasta que la maldición ya no sea una amenaza, y luego la regresaran al palacio. Cambian el nombre de la princesa a Rosa y la esconden en una cabaña en los bosques. Las hadas deciden esconderse como mortales, ya que su magia llamaría la atención, y se disfrazan como las tías de Rosa. 16 años después, las hadas preparan una fiesta para Rosa en su cumpleaños. Tras fallar en su intento de hornear un pastel (Fauna nunca antes había cocinado) y coser un vestido normalmente (con Flora, usando a Primavera como maniquí), deciden usar la magia después de cerrar (casi) del todo la chimenea. Flora la usa para coser el vestido, Fauna la usa para hornear el pastel (y luego decorarlo), y Primavera la usa para limpiar la habitación hasta que se distrae viendo que el vestido es rosa. Luego, inicia una pelea sobre el color del vestido cambiándolo a azul, luego tratando de cambiar el vestido y la ropa de las otras con colores opuestos, y la magia sale por la chimenea y llama la atención del cuervo de Maléfica, Diablo. La pelea termina cuando ambos rayos golpean el vestido a la vez, haciendo una mezcla de rosa y azul y Flora se indigna con Primavera por arruinar el vestido. Cuando Rosa está regresando de su recolección de moras, Flora rápidamente convierte el vestido en rosa y se esconde. Luego Primavera lo convierte en azul. Cuando Flora se da cuenta que el trapeador aún está vivo, Primavera usa su magia para hacerlo detener. Rosa, que ha regresado de recolectar moras, está sorprendida. Cuando le cuenta a sus "tías" sobre el hombre que conoció en el bosque, ellas le prohíben verlo de nuevo. Las hadas también le revelan su verdadera identidad como la Princesa Aurora, así como el hecho que ya estaba comprometida en matrimonio. Las hadas llevan a Aurora de vuelta al castillo y la llevan a una habitación. Usan su magia para crear una tiara para Aurora, para ayudarla a darse cuenta de su verdadera identidad. Sin embargo, pronto deciden dejarla sola por un tiempo ya que Aurora está con el corazón roto por nunca más ver al joven del que se enamoró. Las hadas comienzan a hablar sobre el chico, con Primavera expresando su opinión que es injusto que Aurora esté forzada a contraer matrimonio. Cuando Fauna sugiere que le revelen las nuevas al Rey Stéfano, escuchan un sonido del cuarto y se dan cuenta que es Maléfica encantado a Aurora. Frenéticamente tratan de detener a la princes, que continúa siguiendo a Maléfica (mientras sigue un susurro) hacia la torre. Le advierten no tocar nada, pero Maléfica le ordena a Aurora a tocar una aguja para realizar la maldición. Las hadas llegan muy tarde cuando van con Maléfica, quien brevemente se burla de ellas por sus esfuerzos de detenerla. Luego revela a la princesa dormida, que se ha pinchado el dedo, antes de desaparecer. Las hadas se sienten culpables por lo que pasó, pero Flora insiste en que pongan a todo el castillo a dormir hasta que Aurora despierte. Sin embargo, cuando ponen al Rey Huberto a dormir, Flora descubre que el hombre que Aurora conoció en el bosque era en realidad su prometido, El Príncipe Felipe. Felipe había previamente querido ir a la cabaña a conocer a Aurora, por lo que las hadas corrieron hacia la cabaña. Una vez allí, son sorprendidas al descubrir que el sombrero de Felipe ha sido dejado en el suelo. Deduciendo que el príncipe ha sido capturado por Maléfica, las hadas deciden ir al dominio de Maléfica, La Montaña Prohibida, para rescatarlo. Las hadas se introducen en la Montaña Prohibida y ven a un grupo de Esbirros de maléfica celebrando la captura del Príncipe con una fogata. Las hadas siguen a Maléfica, que había estado observando la celebración, hacia las mazmorras, en donde Felipe estaba encadenado a la pared. Lo arman con la mágica Espada de la Verdad y Escudo de la Virtud, creyendo que eran armas de justicia que triunfarían contra el mal. Cuando Felipe y las hadas se fueron de la mazmorra, fueron enfrentados por el cuervo mascota de Maléfica, Diablo, que llama a los Esbirros. Los Esbirros arrojan rocas gigantes, disparan flechas y tiran aceite hirviendo, pero Flora usa su magia para convertirlos en burbujas, flores y un arcoíris, respectivamente. Tras escapar de la Montaña Prohibida, las hadas ayudan a Felipe protegiéndolo de varios obstáculos mientras se dirigen al castillo de Stéfano. Eventualmente, Felipe es forzado a luchar contra Maléfica en forma de dragón. Las hadas ayudan a Felipe a luchar, pero es acorralado en un risco y pierde su escudo. Bajo el mandato de Flora, las hadas empoderan su espada, permitiéndole a Felipe arrojarla justo al pecho del dragón, finalmente matando a la hechicera malvada. Con Maléfica ida para siempre, Felipe y las hadas entran al castillo de Stéfano y suben a la torre en donde Aurora está en su sueño encantado. Las hadas ven a Felipe darle a Aurora el beso de Amor Verdadero que la despierta de su sueño. Finalmente, las tres hadas van al cuarto del trono, en donde ven felizmente a Felipe y Aurora bajar las escaleras, reunirse con sus respectivos padres, y compartir una danza. Pero entonces, Flora se da cuenta que el vestido de Aurora es azul, y usa su magia para volverlo rosa. Esto molesta a Primavera, que convierte el vestido en azul, desatando otra pelea. La pelea continúa, con el vestido cambiando de colores (rosa y azul) y el libro es cerrado. Disney Princess Enchanted Tales: Follow Your Dreams Las tres hadas reaparecen en la primera historia de Sleeping Beauty desde la original. Desde la muerte de Maléfica, las tres hadas se han vuelto casi desesperadas en ayudar a Aurora con cualquier cosa. Mientras El Rey Stéfano, el Rey Huberto, el Príncipe Felipe y la Reina Leah están fuera, Aurora es dejada a su cargo. Huberto accidentalmente olvida su discurso en el castillo de Stéfano así que las hadas finalmente ayudan a Aurora a entregárselo. Mientras Flora y Fauna se van, Primavera permanece unos pocos momentos para darle a Aurora su varita en caso de que las cosas se vuelvan muy difíciles. Luego que Huberto de su discurso, Flora y Fauna descubren el secreto que Primavera había estado ocultando sobre la vartia. Cuando ellas se fueron, el poder de la varita comenzó a salirse de control pero eventualmente debido a la actitud calmada de Aurora, las cosas mejoraron. Las hadas regresaron junto a los reyes y reina, y Felipe. Primaver recuperó su varita y todos se reunieron para un banquete puesto por Aurora sin el uso de magia. Sofia the First Flora, Fauna y Primavera aparecen en la serie de Disney Junior como personajes secundarios y amigas del personaje principal Sofía. Son las tutoras mágicas de la joven princes y le enseñan modales de la alta realeza en la que se convertirá algún día. es mostrado en varios episodios que Flora y Primavera aún siguen discutiendo sobre azul-rosa. Su rol más largo en la serie hasta la fecha es en el episodio "Make Way for Miss Nettle" en donde la antigua aprendiz de las hadas, la Señorita Urtica visita la academia para (supuestamente) enseñar un curso de jardinería a Sofía y sus amigos. Sin embargo, Flora, Fauna y Primavera pronto descubrieron que en realidad Urtica estab tras su libro de hechizos, y en un intento de volverse más poderosa que las tres hadas juntas, las desafió. Afortunadamente, debido a los esfuerzos de Sofía y amigos, las hadas fueron rescatadas y la paz fue devuelta. Cameos Las Tres Hadas hacen varios cameos en la serie de televisión House of Mouse. En el episodio "Humphrey in the House", interpretaron en el escenario cómo cocinar sin magia. Es en este episodio que es "revelado" que son hermanas. En "Jiminy Cricket", le dan a Aurora una máquina de coser para no tener que usar una rueca. En The Lion King 1½, las Tres Hadas hacen un breve cameo al final de la película. Apariciones en acción real Maleficent Las Tres Hadas aparecen en la película de acción real de 2014 bajo diferentes nombres y son referidas como las Hadas de las Flores. Clavelina (Flora) fue interpretada por Imelda Staunton, Violeta (Primavera) por Juno Temple, y Fronda (Fauna) por Lesley Manville. Aunque claramente no son malvadas como el Rey Stefan, esta película retrata a los personajes con un aura bastante desagradable a comparación con las versiones originales, claramente buenas. Bendicen a Aurora de niña con regalos mágicos pero cuando Maléfica pone una maldición en la joven princesa, la llevan a esconderse y la crían como su sobrina. Claman ser muy buenas con los niños pero resulta que son incapaces de cuidar de un niño así que mientras luchan por vivir como humanas, Maléfica en secreto se encarga de la princesa de una distancia y a través de Diaval mientras al mismo tiempo, molesta al trío para evitar aburrirse. Descendants 2 De acuerdo a Jane, se dice que Flora, Fauna y Primavera fueron a unas vacaciones spa con la hija de Aurora, Audrey. Videojuegos [[Saga de Kingdom Hearts|Saga de Kingdom Hearts]] Flora, Fauna y Primavera vivían con el Maestro Yen Sid en su torre en Kingdom Hearts II. Originalmente venían del mundo Reino Encantado y aparecen en Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep. Las tres hadas también aparecen en la torre de Aurora durante el Despertar de Sora en Kingdom Hearts. En Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep, las tres hadas aparecen durante la visita de Ventus luego que Maléfica se lleve el corazón de Aurora usando la oscuridad de Terra. Juntos, descienden al castillo de Maléfica para entregarle el corazón. Cuando el corazón es entregado, Ventus reta a Maléfica a una batalla antes de que Aqua llegue. Con Ventus fuera, las tres hadas encuentran a Aqua en una celda, donde conocen al Príncipe Felipe, el amor verdadero que puede romper la maldición impuesta sobre la Princesa Aurora. Las tres hadas ayudan a Aqua y el Príncipe Felipe a salir del castillo y derrotar a Maléfica en forma de dragón. Al final de la historia, el Príncipe Felipe besa a Aurora y rompe el hechizo. Durante los créditos finales, las tres hadas observan a la pareja bailar. Pero cuando Flora ve el color azul en el vestido de Aurora, lo cambia a rosa y Primavera lo vuelve a cambiar a azul. Esto continúa hasta que el video se esfuma con la pareja. En Kingdom Hearts II, las tres hadas le dan a Sora su nuevo traje luego que este despierte de una larga siesta, así como la Llave Espada y la habilidad de usar Conducir. Cuando Diablo lleva la capa de Maléfica a la Torre de Yen Sid, los recuerdos de las hadas accidentalmente la regresan a la vida. Aunque no aparecen físicamente en Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance, Las tres hadas son brevemente mencionadas en el juego. Yen Sid le menciona a Mickey, Donald y Goofy que Lea está siendo entrenada para obtener la Llave Espada en una sorprendente sesión mágica de las tres hadas y Merlín. Parques Disney Disneyland Resort Las hadas aparecen en la atracción de paseo Sleeping Beauty Castle en Disneyland (así como en Hong Kong Disneyland). Las hadas también hacen notables apariciones en Walt Disney's Parade of Dreams junto a otras hadas Disney, tales como El Hada Azul de Pinocchio. Walt Disney World Resort El trío aparece en Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom en Magic Kingdom. Maléfica regresa de la muerte por Hades y roba un casco de cristal con el fin de dominar Fantasy Land. Tras haber del revivir de Maléfica, Flora, Fauna y Primavera se dirigen a la Montaña Prohibida para descubrir los planes que Maléfica quiere hacer. Desafortunadamente, uno de los Esbirros de Maléfica captura a Flora y Fauna, pero Primavera logra escapar. Primavera y los huéspedes osan a través del castillo de Maléfica para liberarlas. Golpeando a uno de los Esbirros de Maléfica y pasando a través de una puerta con la Cresta del Hechicero, Flora y Fauna son liberadas con la ayuda del invitado y derrotan a Maléfica. Primavera también tiene su propia carta llamada "Hechizo de Piedra de Primavera". Las hadas organizan el antiguo show de fuegos artificiales, Magic, Music and Mayhem, en donde muestran deslumbrantes fuegos artificiales y arruinan los planes del Capitán Garfio. Galería Curiosidades * Flora era el nombre de la madre de Walt Disney. * En otra versión del cuento de Sleeping Beauty, hay trece hadas, Pero el Rey y la Reina solo tienen doce platos dorados, así que la décimo tercera hada es excluida, que fue la causa de su maldición temible hacia la recién nacida princesa Rosa. * Las hadas son aludidas por Clarabella en el episodio de Mickey Mouse Clubhouse, "Pluto's Tale". * En el cuento original, dos de las doce hadas como Flora y Fauna dan los regalos de la belleza y habilidades de canción y música. * En la historia Francesa original es sólo la séptima hada buena que pone el castillo a dormir, pero en la película, las tres hadas ponen un hechizo de sueño sobre el castillo. * El ballet tiene seis, en vez de siete hadas buenas, con la malvada siendo la séptima. * Los colores de Flora, Fauna y Primavera rojo, verde y azul son los colores principales de la luz (aunque el color favorito de Flora es el rosa. Esto tienen sentido ya que son las más poderosas de las hadas buenas. * En el ballet, hay seis hadas buenas. Las primeras cinco se llaman: ** Candide (Sincera) ** Coulante, Fleur de farine (Fluida, Harina de trigo) ** Miettes qui tombent (Pan rayado) ** Canari qui chante (Canario que canta) ** Violente (Fuerte) ** La sexta hada es llamada El Hada Lila, y es la más poderosa. Pone el castillo a dormir, y en la historia original, guía al Príncipe Florimund o Prince Desiré (contraparte del Príncipe Felipe) a la princes y batalla con Carabosse (contraparte de Maléfica) y gana, salvando a la princesa de la muerte. * En el videojuego Kingdom Hearts II, cuando las tres hadas recuerdan a Maléfica y fueron a informarle a Yen Sid, hay dos diferentes versiones. En la versión Japonesa, las hadas simplemente desaparecen; en la versión internacional, se convierten en una bola de luz como en la película de Disney. * En bocetos tempranos de la historia, las tres hadas buenas habrían tenido conexiones con varios aspectos de la naturaleza. Como sus nombres sugerían, Flora estaría a cargo de las plantas y vegetación, Fauna tendría control sobre el reino animal, y Primavera podría controlar el clima. Este concepto inicial fue desechado ya que era muy complicado, aunque los nombres se quedaron. Categoría:Artículos Destacados Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes de Sleeping Beauty Categoría:Hadas Categoría:Personajes de Kingdom Hearts Categoría:Mujeres Categoría:Personajes en Parques Disney Categoría:Personajes de Disney Categoría:Usuarios de Magia Categoría:Heroínas Categoría:Personajes de videojuegos Categoría:Personajes de House of Mouse Categoría:Personajes de Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom Categoría:Personajes de Spell Cards Categoría:Tríos Categoría:Personajes de Sofia the First Categoría:Personajes de Kilala Princess Categoría:Personajes que narran la historia Categoría:Tías Categoría:Personajes Animados Categoría:Maestros de Escuela Categoría:Adultos Categoría:Personajes que cantan Categoría:Personajes de Series Animadas Categoría:Personajes que vuelan Categoría:Personajes de Maleficient Categoría:Saving Mr. Banks Categoría:Personajes de acción real Categoría:Personajes Sabios Categoría:Personajes de Descendants Categoría:Personajes de Clásicos Disney Categoría:Mentores Categoría:Personajes de Disney Magic Kingdoms Categoría:Tritagonistas Categoría:Personajes de Elena Of avalor Categoría:Personajes Ancianos Categoría:Personajes de Disney on Ice Categoría:Personajes Europeos